Syrus VS Tyranno a Prank War at large
by QueenWolf12
Summary: It's April fool's day at the school and Sy and Hass are having a prank war. Who will be prank king? Read and find out! R&R please. Kinda a crack fic maybe,


**Alright this fic just came into my head so please be nice. Also than you Sam for your help.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at Duel Academy. The birds were singing, the breeze was blissful. School was out that day and it was so nice and calm.

But the calm would not last. For you see, it was April Fool's Day.  
Ah yes, April Fool's. The day for pranks and fun. This day was also a day of getting your hate out. For you see, two teenage boys known as Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hasseblerry were getting ready for the best prank war the school had ever seen. Hell, they even woke up early for it.

Now, Syrus and Tyranno had not really planned on getting into a prank war, but then again, they had no clue that the other was planning to prank them. So yeah, easy to see how this became a war!

Tyranno slowly opened his eyes. It was early. The sun was just coming up and he smiled. Today was the day he would show that blue haired son of a gun why he was the prank king back home. But as he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't get out of the bed.

"What in Sam Hill?" he screamed as he fell out of the bed, mattress on top of him.

Syrus smiled from the doorway. "Good morning, Hass," he smirked.

"What the hell, Truesdale?" Tyranno hissed as he tried in vain to get the mattress off his back. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you mean besides put glue on your bed so this would happen? Other than that, nothing."

Syrus smiled. Today was the day he was going to show that hillbilly what it was like to grow up with Hell Kaiser as a big brother.

Oh, how the joy washed over him.

* * *

After ripping his bed off his back, Tyranno decided it was time for some pay back. He thought about the time and figured Syrus was in the shower. Since he had to shower everyday! Like a little neat freak. Unlike Tyranno, who could go at least a month before needing a bath or a shower.

But today, Hasselberry decided that Syrus's neat freakishness was going to be the cause of his pain. Slipping into the bathroom as soundly as a mouse or Pharaoh the cat, Hasselberry made his way over to where Sy had placed his shoes.

Reaching into his pocket, he found what he was looking for. Tyranno pulled himself a hand full out and place about three into the short boy's shoes. "This ought to show him," he laughed.

5 minutes later

Syrus was getting dressed so he could go get some breakfast, but once he put his shoes on, he felt a sharp pain race up his leg and with a sharp scream of pain, Syrus let out a loud "OUCH!"  
After missing breakfast to pull tacks out of his feet Syrus was pissed. He was going to get that asshole for that. And with the limping steps he now made, Syrus went on to plan his prank.

Now, it had taken Syrus about a good five minutes to come up with this prank and get a hold of what he needed, but he had done it. Now all he had to do was slip the salty fish into that dino brain's back pocket and then sit back and watch the fireworks.

After Syrus had placed the fish in the teen's pants pocket, he let the cat in. He sat down and started biting into an apple. Hearing the crunching, Tyranno turned around. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Then, without warning, Pharaoh the cat leaped at Tyranno, whose eyes grew wide. And as if in slow motion, he began to shake his head and scream NOOO as the cat began to scratch at him, making marks on his face over and over again and tearing at his rear and biting, trying to get the fish.

"I m gonna kill you, TRUESDALE!" the angry and pained muscular boy screamed as he watched his rival laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

"Why, that little...I mean, who does he think he is?" Hassleberry roared with anger as he stomped off. He had to get Syrus back somehow. So, pacing the floor, he let his mind go off on ways to get that little bastard.

"Hey, what you doing, Sarge?" Jaden asked, "What you doing?"

"Trying to come up with some pranks!" Hasselberry said in frustration.

"Oh. Why?"

Tyranno rubbed his temples. He liked Jaden. Jaden was his buddy and all, but of all the times for him to be around, he had to pick now.

"Because me and pip-squeak are in a prank war!"

"Oh...," Jaden was silent for a while. "Hey, you wanna help me do my clothes?"

"Jaden, no! Not right now! I have to-"

Then a ringing sound. "Hey, wait a moment dude, I have to get this." With that, Jaden pulled out his PDA.

Tyranno was more bugged now. He really needed Jaden to get out of here so he could think. Then it hit him. The ringing. The PDA. Jaden answering it. He knew how to get Syrus back!

"Sorry, Jay, but I gotta go!" Tyranno told Jaden as he went to the outhouse to get some toothpaste.  
...Later

Syrus couldn't find Hass anywhere. So figuring he gave up and the war was over, Syrus went back to the dorm. Only, when he opened the door, he found everything was a wreck with papers. At first Syrus was in a state of "huh?" but, then realizing what the papers were, he began to hurry to pick them up.

"Hasselberry, this isn't cool!" Syrus screeched, picking up his homework.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of his PDA going off. "What! Who is it?" Syrus asked, huffing. He did not have time for this. Then he heard laughing on the other. "What s so funn-?" Syrus didn't finish his sentence. He pulled the phone away and started digging the toothpaste out of his ear. "EWW!"

Tyranno Hassleberry stood in the doorway, laughing his ass off! "Top that!"

* * *

Later that night.

"Here," Syrus said holding an envelope to Tyranno.

"What's this?" Tyranno asked.

"I just wanted to give you a gift. But you can't open it in here."

Tyranno frowned. "Well, then where can I open it?"

Syrus signed. "In the bathroom. You'll need to be alone when you see it." And with that Syrus left the room, leaving Tyranno with his package.

"I wonder why I had to be alone when I open-?" Hassleberry stopped in his sentence when he saw the playboy. "SAM HILL! HE IS GOOD FOR SOMETHING!"

But once Tyranno opened the dirty magazine up, he dropped it. "MY EYES! IT BURNS!" he cried. "THAT IS THE GROSSEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Tyranno splashed water on his face, trying to rid his mind of what he had just seen. Syrus opened the door and laughed. "I win, you jerk! It's midnight!" He pointed to his watch. "I WIN THE PRANK WAR!"

Tyranno continued to scrub the awful picture from his mind. Syrus continued to laugh in his victory, standing over the magazine that had a photo of Crowler in a Speedo on it.

This year, it will be admitted, Syrus had won. But next year...

Well, next year was full of opportunities, wasn t it

**

* * *

**

**Review Please! **


End file.
